Ice Ice Baby!
by Kay-chanLufU
Summary: Just another oneshot about Misaki and Akihiko's life with their twins, Suzu and Aki! Slight language and mentions of sex!


**Another Junjou Romantica fic! YOU MAY BOW. Aki and Suzu have grown on me so much- even though they are only a figment of my imagination. O.o Yep! One day I'll be an author and you guys can all be my adoring fans. :P I _do _have goals. lol**

**Aki and Suzu: R&R pwease, and we'll lub yew foreber and eber!**

**Me: And who can deny that cute shit? No one. Review damnit! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Ice Baby<strong>

"AHHH! MOMMY!" Suzu bolted into the kitchen, latching himself firmly onto one of Misaki's pant legs.

The brunette bent down to eye-level with the silver haired boy. "W-what's wrong? ... Did Aki make you eat dirt _again_? I swear! Your twice as big as him an-"

"Uh-uh!" The tallish 5 year old shook his head no, tears still in the corner of his eyes.

"Then what's the matter?"

"THE LION ATED THE A-ANTEMOLOPE!"

"What?" Misaki sweat dropped and tilted his head to the side.

"The- the lion ated the an- antemople thingy." He sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes with his shirt sleeve.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Your not allowed to watch Animal Planet anymore!" Misaki furrowed his eyebrows, irratated at his son. At the same time he felt sorry for the boy, but another part of him kinda wanted to chuckle.

"But I LUB animals! They're awesome! I'm gonna work at da ZOO when I grow up!"

"Hun, I don't think working at the z-"

"I can't work at da zoo?" Suzu teared up yet again.

"I-I mean of course you can! But... nevermind. Come on, it's bathtime anyway." Misaki took the little boy's hand and stood up, walking them into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Okay, which shampoo do you want to use?" Misaki held up a bottle of 'Wild Watermelon' shampoo, and another of vanilla scent. Suzu put down the rubber ducky that he was harrassing and brought a wet arm up to point at the Vanilla shampoo.<p>

"Okay." Misaki smiled and poured the appropriate amount into his hand and lathered it into silver hair.

Suzu giggled, "Purr!" He imitated a cat and smiled.

"So your a cat today?" Misaki asked.

"I was a cat allll day long!"

"What are you going to be tomorrow?"

"Ummm," Suzu thought for a moment, feeling water run down his head as Misaki rinsed the shampoo out of his thick, soft hair.

"I'll be... a allilagator!"

"An alligator? Wow, those things are scary!" Misaki played along, handing the rubber duck back to his son.

"Or I might be a duck," He said, examining the toy in his soapy hands, "Their super nice." He splashed the toy back under the water, filling it up with water before bringing it back up and squirting a little at the wall.

* * *

><p>Misaki dried Suzu's head with a small towel, running it along the boy's neck and shoulder's before leaving the room to give the boy privacy. Suzu had recently been kicking Misaki out of his room, saying something about how 'Mommy and Dad wouldn't leeb him 'lone'.<p>

_"Hm, they've been pretty independant lately... Especially Aki."_

Misaki peeked his head into Akihiko's study, the tall rabbit sat at his computer with a small boy in his lap.

"Hey, Aki, it's bathtime."

"Aww. Don't wanna take a baf!" Aki stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms.

Akihiko looked down and whispered something into his son's ear.

"Oh! Okay B- Daddy! Aki climbed down from his dad's lap and scrurried around his mom, toward the bathroom. Akihiko frowned a bit at the 'daddy', but it _was _about time he hot out of the habit of calling him Bowl.

_"No... I don't want him to stop calling me bowl." _The man sighed.

"What'd you say to him?"

Akihiko sat up from his chair and stretched, going over to his husband and wrapping his arms around the man. "Nothin'."

"Yeah... whatever." The brunette pryed the taller man off of him, with a promise of 'Tonight, Usagi-san! You can wait a few hours!'.

Once back in the bathroom, Misaki filled the tub with cool water. He wondered why Aki preferred it that way.

"Okay. C'mon!" Misaki lifted the small boy into the bathtub, because Aki was only about a head and a half taller than the thing. It was a pretty big bathtub though.

Misaki reached for the Strawberry shampoo, which was off-limits for the rest of the house, according to Aki.

"I can take a bath by myself." The little boy pouted and crossed his arms.

"Hm... I don't think your quite ready yet." The older brunette smiled and lathered the scowling boy's hair up with the sweet smelling liquid.

After rinsing the boy's hair, he asked said boy a question. "You want a little bit of icecream after this?"

"Hm? Yew neber gived us icecream after 6."

"Well, we can make exceptions every now and then. I'm not a total dud." Misaki smiled.

"Yay! Icecream!" The 5 year old through his first into the air, splashing a bit of water onto Misaki. "Sowwy." He apologized.

"That's okay!"

Somewhere in the backround, both males heard a high-pitch voice yell 'icecream?'

"I guess Suzu heard that." Misaki laughed along with Aki.

* * *

><p>"Here you go Aki," Misaki sat a plastic Blue's Clues plate in front of Aki, the grinning boy immediately dug his spoon into the delicious treat- his favorite, strawberry icecream.<p>

"And here _you _go!" Another plate was set on the table, in front of Suzu. "YUM!" He stuck his spoon into the his food, also his favorite dessert.

"ICE ICE BABY!" They yelled in unison. Misaki hated himself for leaving the living room remote out. They had fiddled with it, eventually turning it to a music station.

After the twins were done, Misaki set the plates and spoons in the sink and told the twins to go brush their teeth.

Said man felt a scary aura surround him, and moved slightly to the side, sending a certain author head-first into the corner of the counter.

"I've lived with you for 8 years now, old man. Those tricks won't work on me anymore, you know that."

The 'old man's' eye twitched at the rude name, but let it slip.

"Misaki."

The brunette turned to his lover, raising a fine brow.

"I'm horny."

"When are you not?"

"C'mon! It won't take long! Just a minute or two..." The pervert reached a hand out that was slapped away instantly.

"Dumbass! Not until the twins are asleep!"

The silver haired man sighed. "Fine..."

"Hey! Bowl!" Akihiko smiled at the sudden name that was called out.

"Guess what mommy let us have?" Said Aki as he held his hands up for his daddy to pick him up.

"What did he let you h-"

"ICECREAM!" The happy boy cut him off, smiling madly.

"Aki, it's too late to be screaming like that." Misaki put a finger to his mouth and warned.

"Sowwy." Aki said half-heartedly and turned back to his Bowl.

"I lub Bowl!" Aki snuggled into his father's chest and put his arms around the man's neck.

"Aw..." Misaki smiled.

Usagi-san patted his son on the back.

"Mommy." Suzu walked into the kitchen, dragging an over-sized panda bear behind him.

"You can read a bed time story for me 'n Aki?" He looked up with puppy-dog eyes and stuck out his bottom lip.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Kay!"

"Oo! Bowl can listen wif me 'n Muffy too!" Aki picked up his head and said.

"Sounds like a deal!" Akihiko carried Aki to the boy's bedrooml, Misaki followed close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>There's another oneshot for ya, REVIEW PLEASE! :)<strong>


End file.
